


the Frisk and simmer series Info part

by DemonufSans



Series: the Frisk and simmer series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Simmer(Oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: I made this idea in the summer and forget it was even in me documents Hehe silly meAnyway this is just discription and i dont when i'll put the story in the series yet but it will be soon





	the Frisk and simmer series Info part

**Author's Note:**

> I made this idea in the summer and forget it was even in me documents Hehe silly me 
> 
> Anyway this is just discription and i dont when i'll put the story in the series yet but it will be soon

**the Frisk and simmer series**

Asriel: looks:

Child, <https://i.ytimg.com/vi/14qxTqntgLI/hqdefault.jpg>

  


Adult, <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9b/78/9c/9b789c6403dd789568c2bf75e9499e92.jpg>,

Clothes: <https://www.polyvore.com/frisk_simmer_series_asriel_dreemurr/set?id=223387455>

Gender: male

  


Chara: looks:

Child, <http://orig02.deviantart.net/5ae9/f/2016/195/b/6/chara_solo_ver2_by_kiyasuriin-da9xoke.png>

Adult, <https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-Ob0rL-BAXe4/WID13asw8EI/AAAAAAAAH8M/BVn0PKEwimEKAFi5W34UMuaJkyj4MHlygCJoC/w800-h800/pp6.jpg>

Clothes: <https://www.polyvore.com/frisk_simmer_series_chara_dreemurr/set?id=223387008>

Gender: Female

Sans: looks:

child, [h](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/23/18/10/2318107b70caffc5e5ffc287056c3a3e.jpg)[ttps://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/23/18/10/2318107b70caffc5e5ffc287056c3a3e.jpg](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/23/18/10/2318107b70caffc5e5ffc287056c3a3e.jpg)

Adult, <http://pm1.narvii.com/6433/a1f7dc727f4ca6df05357c538aeaa09dfa47329c_hq.jpg>

Clothes:<https://www.polyvore.com/frisk_simmer_series_sans_font/set?id=223389882>

Gender: Neutral

  


Frisk: looks:

<https://uploads.spiritfanfics.com/usuarios/jornal/my-sweet-trap--interativa-7098664-221120160128.jpg>

Clothes:<https://www.polyvore.com/frisk_simmer_series_font_dreemurr/set?id=223393731>

Gender: Female

Simmer: looks:

<https://i.pinimg.com/736x/98/7c/c7/987cc7f30c3343138dfc0480eb56498a--cartoon-art-asia.jpg>

Clothes: <https://www.polyvore.com/frisk_simmer_series_simmer_font/set?id=223394087>

Gender: Female

**Author's Note:**

> the pics that are not clothes are not mine


End file.
